In general, the present invention relates to a recording/playback apparatus, a recording/playback method and a recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a recording/playback apparatus, a recording/playback method and a recording medium wherein the recording apparatus and the recording method are well suited for recording of information including pictures in the recording medium such as a hard disc.
With the increasing speed and the increasing number of functions of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) as well as the increasing storage capacity of the memory, the hard disc and other recording and storage media along with the decreasing price of hardware including the CPU and the recording and the storage media seen in recent years, a high performance computer can be implemented at a price that the personal user can afford.
With the popularization of a high performance computer at such a price, there is a rising user demand for computer functions of carrying out various kinds of processing such as recording, reproduction and editing of a processing object with a large amount of data such as a picture which were impossible so far but can now be implemented through simple user operations.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problem described above to allow various kinds of processing demanded by the user to be carried out through simple operations.
A recording/playback apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that, while a recording means is recording information into an information recording medium, a playback means plays back the information already recorded in the information medium from any arbitrary location.
A recording/playback method according to the present invention is characterized in that, while information is being recorded into an information recording medium, the information already recorded in the information medium is played back from any arbitrary location.
A recording medium according to the present invention is characterized in that a program is recorded therein to let a computer record and play back information wherein, while the information is being recorded into an information recording medium, the information already recorded in the information medium is played back from any arbitrary location.
In a recording/playback apparatus according to the present invention, while a recording means is recording information into an information recording medium, a playback means plays back the information already recorded in the information medium from any arbitrary location.
With a recording/playback method according to the present invention, while information is being recorded into an information recording medium, the information already recorded in the information medium is played back from any arbitrary location.
In a recording medium according to the present invention, a program is recorded to let a computer record and play back information wherein, while the information is being recorded into an information recording medium, the information already recorded in the information medium is played back from any arbitrary location.